<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Comigo by ereristy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829247">Dance Comigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy'>ereristy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dançarinos, Eles flertam o tempo todo sem saber que estão flertando, Ensino Médio, Eren 15 anos, Ererictober, F/F, F/M, Levi 16 anos, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sempre fora apaixonado por dança, mas ao assistir pela televisão um prodígio da maior escola de dança do país ele se sentiu instigado a ir mais longe, a buscar novos ritmos, explorar o movimento, ser aceito naquela escola e conseguir fazer com que Levi Ackerman dançasse consigo.</p><p>「 Ererictober ⭑ Dia 4 ⭑ Dança 」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ererictober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Comigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Era pra ser uma one-shot, mas eu acabei me empolgando... A fic inteira é sobre dança então ela inteira cabe no dia 4 mas eu não terminei ainda,,,,,, e eu não tive paciência de betar porque o capítulo ficou enorme, então se você vir algum erro você pode me avisar ou fingir que não viu...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parado na calçada em frente ao grande casarão de tijolos crus pintado em verde escuro e branco, Eren deu um suspiro ansioso, sacudindo todo o corpo em preparação. Estava ali finalmente, prestes a entrar na academia de dança “Exploração do Movimento” novamente, mas desta vez como aluno matriculado. A primeira vez que havia estado ali foi no dia das audições, estava tão nervoso e ansioso que mal reparou no local. </p><p>Eren podia dizer que a música e a dança fazem parte de quem ele é, começou suas aulas de balé praticamente ao mesmo tempo que começou a andar, tendo em vista que sua mãe era uma bailarina, coreografa e professora num pequeno estúdio em sua cidade natal, era natural que isso acontecesse, mas mesmo tendo convivido com a dança por toda sua vida, foi somente quando viu na televisão uma apresentação individual de um chamado prodígio da Exploração do Movimento, que Eren finalmente viu o quão longe ainda poderia ir e o quanto a dança ainda poderia lhe oferecer. </p><p>Apesar de muitas pessoas terem ficado desmotivadas, ou sentido um pouco de inveja ao verem aquele rapaz dançar no palco cheio de espectadores e câmeras, agindo como se estivesse sozinho, levando aquilo como se fosse natural, como se fosse só ele e a música ressoando limpa pelo local, Eren não se intimidou, na verdade se sentiu inspirado, instigado e desafiado a ir mais longe, queria dançar como aquele rapaz dançava, queria sentir-se da forma que aquele rapaz parecia se sentir, como se no mundo só existisse ele. </p><p>Então nos últimos três anos de sua vida ele treinou incansavelmente para conseguir uma vaga nesta competida escola e havia finalmente conseguido. Nesses três anos, tendo suas aulas normais com sua mãe e mais algumas aulas extras, uma ajuda de seu amigo de infância, Armin, para se acostumar com as câmeras, e as pequenas performances que fez na rua para se acostumar com o público, seus treinos de expressões faciais, seus desafios pessoais onde tentava pegar coreografias novas de grupos musicais famosos, seus estudos experimentando diversos estilos e ritmos, tudo isso que fez visando conseguir impressionar os jurados daquela escola, tinha finalmente dado resultado quando semanas atrás recebeu sua carta de aprovação, havia conseguido não apenas entrar na escola, mas também tinha conseguido sua bolsa integral. Sem esta última ele provavelmente não conseguiria se manter por lá, os custos tanto da escola quanto de uma cidade maior eram bem mais do que seus pais podiam arcar, então mais do que tudo, ele estava aliviado por ter conseguido ambas. </p><p>Eren podia jurar que nunca se sentiu tão grato e feliz em toda sua vida, todo seu esforço havia sido reconhecido e iria ganhar a oportunidade de aprender com os melhores, mas não escolheu a Exploração do Movimento por ser a melhor escola ou ter os melhores professores, claro que isso também contava muito, mas escolheu porque era a escola daquele rapaz que secretamente acompanhou pela internet nos últimos anos. Queria se aproximar dele, entendê-lo e se possível, dançar com ele. </p><p>Com esse objetivo, se despediu de seus amigos, Mikasa e Armin, de seus pais, Grisha e Carla, e de sua cidade, Shiganshina, que ficava no interior, bem distante de onde estava agora, em Trost, que não era a capital, mas era a cidade onde tudo acontecia, os grandes eventos, melhores universidades e escolas, dentre outras coisas. A escola nova oferecia além das aulas de dança, também o ensino regular e dormitórios para alunos que viessem de longe. </p><p>Olhando mais uma vez para o prédio notou que se parecia muito com escolas isoladas que ele via em filmes e clipes de músicas, mas estava posicionada praticamente no centro da cidade. O portão gradeado branco estava completamente aberto e alguns alunos passavam por ele, assim como agora Eren. Passando os olhos ao redor viu com mais calma as coisas que não notou quando veio com sua mãe para a seleção de candidatos, a escola possuía muros baixos a cercando e todo o lugar que poderia ser o jardim de uma mansão ou uma quadra aberta em uma escola comum, ali na <em>Exploração do Movimento</em> eram pequenos cenários montados, haviam diferentes estilos, alguns se misturavam muito bem dando uma continuidade bonita de um para o outro, mas outros eram como completos opostos que também davam uma impressão interessante, havia no centro uma fonte da qual se lembrava, mas nesta manhã estava desligada e não jorrava água. Levando seu olhar para o prédio enorme na sua frente, que se parecia demais com a faixada de uma mansão em algum estilo centenário, com muitas janelas brancas com vidros divididos, diversas portas de madeira branca que davam para o mesmo lugar, uma grande sala de recepção. Ao entrar na sala seguiu para a fila que se formava na frente de um balcão de mármore branco, e agora que tinha tempo de olhar ao seu redor, tudo continuava em branco e verde, sendo o chão e paredes verdes com moveis e detalhes em mármore branco, exceto as escadas, estas tinham o chão de mármore branco com corrimão em madeira branca, a combinação era estranha, e estranhamente agradável.  </p><p>Carregando apenas uma mala de rodinhas e uma mochila, Eren não pode deixar de se sentir deslocado quando finalmente notou que as pessoas na sua frente carregavam pelo menos 3 ou 4 malas cada. <em>Como podem ter tanta coisa?</em> Se perguntou lembrando que praticamente todos os seus pertences couberam naquela mala. </p><p>Quando chegou sua vez, a moça no atendimento lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil e pediu sua carta de admissão que Eren prontamente tirou do bolso traseiro da calça e entregou, após alguns segundos a ouvindo digitar, a impressora ali presente começou a imprimir algo e logo estava recebendo alguns papeis que ela fez questão de pontuá-los um por um. </p><p>– Esse é o documento que você vai apresentar no almoxarifado para solicitar os seus livros e materiais das aulas regulares. Se você não souber onde fica, é o prédio pequeno do lado de fora à esquerda de onde você veio. – Disse mostrando uma folha que parecia conter uma lista extensa de coisas. </p><p>– Certo. – Eren concordou pegando a folha. </p><p>– Esse é o documento que você vai apresentar ali – Apontou para uma janela de vidro de uns 4 metros de comprimento que ficava um pouco atrás dela mesma. – Onde você vai dizer suas medidas e vai receber uma mochila para as aulas, uma nécessaire, duas bolsas para mudas de roupas sujas e limpas, dois uniformes para as aulas regulares e dois para aulas de dança, em ensaios para projetos específicos você pode usar suas próprias roupas, assim como também nos horários livres e fins de semana. </p><p>– O uniforme já conta com tênis e sapatilhas? – Perguntou tentando decorar o que tanto deveria receber e viu a mulher assentir. </p><p>– Sim. E esse é o documento que você não pode perder, então guarde bem, na próxima semana quando tudo já for estabilizado, é com esse aqui que você vai receber seu cartão escolar, com ele você vai poder pegar livros na biblioteca, reservar horários nas salas de ensaio e reservar horário para usar a lavanderia. Suas roupas e uniformes são sua responsabilidade e a partir de hoje você é quem cuidará de manter tudo limpo e organizado. </p><p>– Certo. Não perder esse. Entendido. – Repetiu começando a ficar perdido em tanta informação. </p><p>– Esse último tem seus horários de aulas e o seu quarto designado. Você ficou em um dormitório duplo, irá dividir quarto com outra pessoa, cada um tem sua própria cama, mesa de cabeceira, escrivaninha, cadeira e armário. Os banheiros são compartilhados por sessão, recomendamos que mantenha seus pertences de higiene pessoal no nécessaire que a escola oferece e não os deixar pelo banheiro. Alguma dúvida? </p><p>– A chave do dormitório? – Pediu e a moça apontou pra chave próxima a mão do rapaz. <em>Quando ela colocou ali?</em> – Certo. Muito obrigado! – Agradeceu com um sorriso amarelo e saiu para fazer logo todas as coisas antes que saíssem de sua mente e ele acabasse esquecendo algo importante. </p><p>Indo primeiro buscar seus uniformes, que por incrível que fosse, não havia uma fila então foi rapidamente atendido. Recebeu um “bom dia” e uma sacola plástica grande da moça no balcão que logo puxou o papel de sua mão, fazendo ele verificar assustado se a moça havia pegado o certo, que foi o caso. </p><p>
  <em>[N/A: Eren tem 15 anos aqui, essas medidas estão medianas pra altura dele, 1,70m, ele é magro, mas tem os músculos definidos pela dança.] </em>
</p><p>– Tênis e sapatilhas? </p><p>– O quê? – Perguntou desorientado. </p><p>– O tamanho, rapaz. </p><p>– Ah sim, 39. Desculpa. – Respondeu coçando o pescoço. </p><p>– Camisas? </p><p>– M ou 36. </p><p>– Calças? </p><p>– M ou 38. </p><p>– Certo, você gosta do moletom justo ou mais folgado? </p><p>– Mais folgado... – Disse e recebeu um olhar de análise da mulher a sua frente. </p><p>– Então G pra você. </p><p>– Short ou saia? </p><p>– Short. </p><p>– Verde, branco ou preto para as bolsas? </p><p>– Pode ser tudo preto? </p><p>– Pode. Certo, então tudo aqui. Meias são por sua conta, os lençóis e travesseiros já estão nos dormitórios, tem dois de cada para que você tenha um quando o outro estiver pra lavar. Assim como as roupas, também é você quem vai lavar os lençóis no seu horário de lavanderia, certo? </p><p>– Certo. Obrigado. – Disse indo em direção a um corredor que tinha uma placa escrito “Dormitórios A-” e uma letra apagada que ele não pôde identificar de cara. Depois de muito andar e entrar em ramificações de muitos corredores procurando o seu quarto sem sucesso, passou novamente por uma placa que agora podia ver “A-F” e olhando rapidamente o papel que ainda segurava, para conferir novamente, leu que o seu era o H e praguejou mentalmente que agora não sabia pra onde ir e estava começando a ficar difícil equilibrar as coisas que carregava.  </p><p>Respirou fundo três vezes de olhos fechados para não deixar que aquele pequeno instante arruinasse seu humor, tinha sido aceito na escola que queria, conseguiu a bolsa integral que precisava, só precisava achar seu dormitório, não seria um prédio enorme cheio de corredores que ia fazer seu dia ficar ruim. Não seria o fato de estar sozinho numa cidade que não conhecia que iria estragar sua experiência. <em>Na verdade, são ótimos motivos para me fazer sentar e chorar agora mesmo.</em> Pensou franzindo o cenho e logo completou com um pouco mais de incentivo a si mesmo: <em>Não Eren, você vai abrir os olhos, encarar esses corredores e achar a porra do dormitório H.</em> </p><p>Mentalizando isso e agora um pouco mais relaxado e determinado a vencer o labirinto de corredores, ele viu uma silhueta conhecida à sua frente, junto a outra que jurou também conhecer. Não pôde evitar de arregalar um pouco os olhos. </p><p>– Oi novato! Você tava parecendo meio perdido, meio abatido, então eu vim te ajudar... Meu nome é Hange, eu sou sua veterana, tô no 2º ano. Pelo que vi do seu uniforme, você é do 1º, certo? Ah, e esse é meu amigo, Levi. – Disse uma moça alta com cabelos castanhos presos de forma desleixada, ela usava óculos de armação preta e falava muito, mas muito perto do seu rosto. </p><p>– Peraí. – Se afastou dando um passo para trás. – Como você sabe que eu sou novato e você mexeu nas minhas coisas? Ninguém pode piscar longo aqui que os outros já se metem? </p><p>– Falei pra não perturbar o pirralho. – Disse o rapaz baixinho que Eren jurava ser um pouco mais alto na televisão, sabia muito bem quem era ele, Levi Ackerman, sua razão para estar ali e não pode evitar o frio na barriga ao perceber que foi grosso com ele e sua amiga logo num primeiro contato. </p><p>– Por que estaria cheio de malas no dia de boas-vindas se não fosse novato? Nós veteranos voltamos sempre uma semana antes. E, sua sacola tá meio aberta, não mexi, só olhei mesmo... – Ela se defendeu de forma acusadora, deixando Eren um pouco desconcertado. </p><p>– Certo, você tem seus pontos... Eu sou Eren, desculpa a desconfiança. – Disse tentando oferecer uma mão para aperto, mas se atrapalhou e derrubou seus papeis. Ele ia se abaixar, mas Levi prontamente pegou tudo e o estendeu os papeis de volta. – Obrigado... </p><p>– Mas você está perdido né? Eu e o Levi vamos te ajudar e ganhar pontos extras de participação escolar, se você não tá perdido por favor finja, eu vivo perdendo meus pontos por comportamento e o Levi nunca participa de nada, a gente meio que precisa desses pontos. Por favorzinho, Eren! </p><p>– Eu na verdade preciso achar o dormitório H e o almoxarifado... Então vou contar com vocês, eu acho. – Disse sentindo no fundo da sua consciência que poderia se arrepender de dar corda para esses dois, os dois eram claramente problema, tava escrito na cara de entusiasmo de Hange e na de poucos amigos do Levi. <em>Meu Deus, onde eu me meti?!</em> </p><p>– OUVIU ISSO ERWIN?! EU E O LEVI VAMOS AJUDAR O NOVATO EREN COM O DORMITÓRIO E O ALMOXARIFADO! – A moça gritou na direção de um loiro alto que a olhou com um olhar furioso. <em>E mais problema. Eu só posso ter gastado toda minha sorte na bolsa integral porque agora eu tô mesmo numa maré de azar! </em></p><p>– Sem gritar nos corredores Hange! Quer perder o ponto que vai ganhar? – O loiro disse em alto e claro tom, mas sem precisar gritar. – Se eles te causarem problemas, pode me procurar, meu nome é Erwin, eu sou o representante de classe do 3º ano “A” e fiscal dos dormitórios A-F. – Disse se aproximando e estendendo a mão que Eren gesticulou que não poderia apertar por estar com as mãos ocupadas e o outro apenas sorriu e colocou a mão no seu ombro. </p><p>– Obrigado, eu meio que sou do H e do 1º ano, mas obrigado mesmo assim... Eu acho. – Disse se sentindo um pouco desconfortável cercado por aquelas três figuras. </p><p>– Ah, então o responsável pelo seu dormitório é o Mike, agora eu vou deixar que a Hange ganhe os pontos dela antes que ela comece uma rebelião no meu território. </p><p>– Certo, certo, certo. Vamos, Eren! Eu te ajudo com isso. – Disse pegando a sacola do rapaz e o virando para outro corredor. – É por aqui. Qual é o seu número? </p><p>– 24. </p><p>– Que coincidência!  </p><p>– Você é minha colega de quarto? </p><p>– Ah, não. Eu e Levi somos seus vizinhos de porta! Tipo, a sua porta fica na frente da nossa porta, enfim, você entendeu, vamos nos ver muito ainda! – Ela disse gesticulando exageradamente. <em>Pronto, como se não pudesse piorar, vai ser difícil evitá-los. </em></p><p>– E Hange, desculpa a pergunta, aqui não é o dormitório masculino? Por que você dorme aqui? </p><p>– Você é do interior né? Isso vai ser tenso... – Ela disse meio desconfortável. </p><p>– Ela é trans. Tem algum problema com isso pirralho? – Levi parou de andar abruptamente e empurrou Eren contra uma parede, o encarando de baixo para cima de uma forma ameaçadora. </p><p>– Eu não, tem gente que tem? – Perguntou olhando para Hange, tentando ignorar o olhar mortal que recebia do mais baixo. </p><p>– Muitos. Mas é melhor assim mesmo, ou eu ia ter que te eliminar. – Levi respondeu, puxando Eren pelo queixo para que o encarasse, mas foi puxado para trás por Hange, liberando o rapaz. </p><p>– Ele não quis dizer no sentido literal, óbvio, tipo ele não te mataria. Ele não mataria ninguém na verdade. – Tentou explicar rindo. </p><p>– Não fale por mim. – Levi resmungou, se soltando da garota que ainda o segurava. </p><p>– Eu realmente só quero saber onde eu vou morar mesmo e ficar na minha. – Disse na defensiva, rezando para que os dois entendessem também que ele não queria nada com eles. Se antes queria muito conhecer Levi, agora só queria distância, ele dava um certo medo e tinha toda essa atmosfera de que Eren era apenas um nerdzinho num filme clichê e estava dando de cara com a galera do fundão. </p><p>– Não se preocupa, Eren! Nós somos legais, eu juro. O Levi fica meio super protetor quando o assunto é o meu gênero porque eu sofri um pouco de bullying quando me assumi... </p><p>– Sinto muito. Mas como sabia que eu vim do interior? </p><p>– Ah, você é bolsista então ficou meio na cara... – Ela respondeu dando de ombros, voltando a guiar o caminho. </p><p>– E como você sabe que eu sou bolsista? Pelo amor de Deus. </p><p>– Ela é observadora demais, mas não é tão difícil assim descobrir as coisas, a escola tem um sistema de separação de classes, por assim dizer. – Levi se pronunciou. </p><p>– Dá pra saber a série pelo uniforme, os verdes são ensino fundamental, os brancos são ensino médio, a cor da gravata diz qual ano. Branca pro primeiro, verde pro segundo, listrada pro terceiro. O dormitório que você dorme revela seu status financeiro, o A-F são alunos que pagaram por quartos duplos, G-L são alunos bolsistas que caíram nos quartos duplos, M-R são alunos bolsistas que caíram em quartos de 4, S-Z são quartos individuais e pagos. – A garota explicou. – E ainda tem a letra da série, se você pegou dormitório H, provavelmente é um B. Assim que você entra, se é pagante você já entra como A, se é bolsista com bolsa alta ganha B, se é bolsista com bolsa baixa ganha C. </p><p>– As letras mudam de ano em ano dependendo do seu desempenho nas aulas. Eu e ela somos bolsistas, mas somos A de qualquer forma. – Levi adicionou e Eren notou que o rapaz evitava o olhar, sempre falando sem lhe dar a mínima atenção. </p><p>– Sim, e eu aposto que você vai virar A rapidinho também! Reconheci seu nome da lista de prestigiados. Eren Yeager né? Digo, era o único Eren na lista. Passou em 1° lugar, né? Parabéns! </p><p>– Sim. Obrigado... Sinceramente, você me assusta, Hange. – Disse e institivamente se afastou um pouco. </p><p>– Ela assusta todo mundo, mas parabéns, passar em primeiro é difícil. – Levi se pronunciou e se colocou entre Hange e o garoto para impedir que ela fosse ainda mais pra cima dele. </p><p>– Você deve ter passado em primeiro também, não? Você não é tipo o prodígio?! – Quis saber. </p><p>– Sim... Mas não foi fácil, é isso que quero dizer. – Levi disse rolando os olhos. </p><p>– Bom, Levi teve competidores difíceis tipo eu e o Farlan, fora que éramos bem novos na época e competir contra gente tipo da sua idade quando se tem 11 anos é complicado. </p><p>– Uau. Vocês são incríveis mesmo... – Disse num suspiro carregado de emoções confusas. Por um lado, era incrível estar ali perto de pessoas que admira, por outro lado, é frustrante saber que são dois excêntricos que provavelmente o trariam alguns problemas. Ou talvez, só não estivesse acostumado com a energia das pessoas naquela cidade, talvez ele fosse o estranho no final das contas.  </p><p>– Somos né?! Mas enfim, chegamos! Esse é o seu novo lar, e aqui na frente é seu segundo novo lar, sério Eren, gostei de você pode aparecer a hora que quiser, menos das 2 às 5 da manhã porque é o horário que o Levi dorme e como ele tem insônia cada segundo do sono dele é precioso, mas fora isso qualquer hora pode bater e pedir pra gente ir com você roubar o refeitório, sair na calada da noite e beber atrás do almoxarifado, outra ideia que sua mente estiver arquitetando nesse momento, me conte todos os seus planos, pequeno Eren... – Ela disse novamente se aproximando demais, mas sendo puxada para trás por Levi. Eren chegava a duvidar se Hange sabia o que era espaço pessoal. </p><p>– Eu acho que não vou aparecer pra nada disso, provavelmente não vou aparecer pra nada na verdade, mas obrigado... – Disse se afastando lentamente até sua porta. </p><p>– Cruel, Erenzito! Cruel! – Fingiu ficar magoada. </p><p>– Desculpa, só não faz meu estilo... </p><p>– Ugh! Você é certinho igual o Levi, justo quando pensei que você ia ser dos meus... – Ela resmungou. </p><p>– Nem pense em corromper o garoto, Hange! – Um loiro alto apareceu, parecia ser bem mais velho que os outros ali. – Oi, eu sou o Mike, fiscal aqui do G-L, se precisar de ajuda pra fugir dessa louca pode falar comigo ou com o Erwin, depois te apresento a ele, melhor não contar com o Levi pra isso, ele provavelmente vai te entregar de bandeja pra ela se isso significar a fuga dele... </p><p>– É um complô? Eu tô aqui ainda... E ele já conhece o senhor sobrancelhas! Por sinal, e meus pontos, hein? Eu ajudei o Eren a chegar até aqui, ele tava perdido então Hange Zoe ganha pontos por ajudar Eren Yeager! </p><p>– Eren... chave... – Levi disse em cochicho enquanto se afastava lentamente em direção a porta do quarto 24. Eren ficou alguns segundos sem entender e então logo veio um estalo na sua mente, Levi estava fugindo. </p><p>– É disso aí mesmo que eu tô falando! Só o Moblit te aguenta e você sabe, Hange, talvez a Petra também, mas isso só porque ela é um anjo. </p><p>Eren tirou a chave do bolso tentando não fazer barulho e entregou a Levi discretamente, até poderia tentar abrir sozinho, mas sabia muito bem que não ia passar despercebido. </p><p>– Correção: Só a Petra mesmo, o Moblit eu pago pra isso. </p><p>Levi rapidamente abriu a porta se aproveitando da distração de Hange, pegando a mala de Eren e empurrando pra dentro do quarto sem que ela notasse. </p><p>– Você paga? – Perguntou incrédulo quase gritando. </p><p>– Com o meu corpo, é claro. – Disse gesticulando exageradamente e no segundo que ela deus as costas, Levi segurou o braço de Eren com força e o empurrou pra dentro do quarto, entrando e trancando a porta como um ninja. – Levi!!! O Erenzito era meu, devolve! </p><p>– O que disse vadia? Tá dando interferência! – Falou fingindo loucura. Eren quis rir da situação, mas realmente não queria dar corda para as loucuras daqueles dois. </p><p>– Ah, vai se foder, Levi! Devolve o Eren agora! Você nem tinha gostado dele! </p><p>– Não tô te ouvindo. </p><p>– Levi? Só não abuse do novato, pra mim já deu de vocês dois essa semana. – Mike disse se referindo a Levi e Hange. – Eren você está bem? </p><p>– Não prometo nada, e deixa a gente em paz logo, leva a quatro-olhos pra longe. </p><p>– Erenzito, pule a janela e volte pra mim, você não vai gostar da companhia do Levi, ele é chato!  </p><p>– Tchau Hange, o sinal tá cortando! – Disse e virou-se para encarar o moreno que o estava com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Quê? Ela é meio chata as vezes, ainda tem que passar no almoxarifado né? Vamos por aqui. – Disse a última parte num tom mais baixo, insinuando a janela. </p><p>– Pra quem tava evitando olhar na minha direção, você ficou bem falante do nada... </p><p>– Olha pirralho, eu só tô tentando te ajudar, e talvez eu seja beneficiado com isso, mas quem liga, não é? Detalhes. </p><p>– Ok. – Concordou enquanto via o outro abrir a janela, estavam no primeiro, então a altura não era um problema tão grande. Logo Levi pulou aterrissando com perfeição e foi seguido por Eren que rezava internamente para que pular janelas não fosse uma proibição na escola. </p><p>– Me dá seus papeis. – Pediu em tom de ordem estendendo a mão pro lado, mas sem olhar para Eren enquanto eles caminhavam pela lateral do prédio. </p><p>– Deixa eu só ver qual é o que eu não posso perder. – Eren disse enquanto passava os olhos no conteúdo de cada um. </p><p>– Não pode perder nenhum seu cabeça-oca. Eu quero a lista de material. – Disse agora se virando irritado, puxando todos os papéis para si. </p><p>– Grosso. </p><p>– E grande demais pra você. Agora esse aqui você guarda na carteira. – Disse se referindo à requisição do cartão escolar. – E esse você cola no caderno ou agenda, e tira uma foto pra ter acesso rápido no celular. – Disse se referindo a lista de horários e devolvendo os dois.  </p><p>– E a minha lista? </p><p>– Eu vou pegar pra você, não tô te ajudando de graça, quero meus pontos, achei que essa parte tava clara. </p><p>– Ah sim, os pontos. Pra que serve? </p><p>– É só uma bobagem pra promover as relações sociais, se você come no refeitório nos horários certos, se você faz colaboração com outros em dança, se você respeita as regras da escola, se ajuda outros alunos, principalmente novatos, você ganha pontos pra essa disciplina extra. – Disse em tédio. – E são os fiscais de dormitório que pontuam isso, não precisa ser o do seu dormitório especificamente, qualquer fiscal que te pegar fazendo algo errado vai baixar seus pontos. </p><p>– E por que você não faz essas coisas? </p><p>– Porque comer antes significa pratos bem lavados, eu não gosto de dançar com gente incompetente, Hange quebra regras e eu me fodo por estar perto... – Disse como se fosse óbvio demais e isso irritou Eren, ele acabou de chegar, como esperava que ele soubesse? </p><p>– Ah sim... – Disse desanimado. – Achei que aqui só tivesse os melhores dançarinos, mas você ainda os chama de incompetentes... </p><p>– Eu não danço pela mecânica, essa galera tem uma técnica impecável, mas dançam como robôs e demoram horrores pra pegar as coreografias, fora que a maioria desiste de dançar comigo, não sei por que... </p><p>– Já parou pra pensar que pode ser essa sua atitude de merda? Estou falando com você não tem meia hora e você já foi grosso e arrogante comigo diversas vezes, e olha que eu nem te dei motivos pra isso ainda! </p><p>– Virou crime não querer socializar com um pirralho que eu não conheço? </p><p>– Eu não fui até você! Primeiro de tudo pare de agir como se eu estivesse te devendo um favor quando é claramente o contrário! Você veio até mim e você é quem precisa de pontos por não conseguir trabalhar em grupo ou fazer as pessoas te tolerarem. </p><p>– Ótimo, então se vira sozinho. Já está entregue. – Disse batendo no peito de Eren para devolver a folha e dar as costas. </p><p>– Você sabe que eu não sei voltar sozinho! – Reclamou. </p><p>– Ah, então quer dizer que o pompudo precisa da minha ajuda? – O tom de voz dele fez Eren se arrepender de todas as vezes que pensou o quanto queria conhecê-lo, se pudesse voltar pro início daquela manhã teria fingido um acesso de loucura e corrido pra longe dele. Se tinha uma lição pra tirar dessa manhã era que nunca tente conhecer seu ídolo, não vale a decepção. </p><p>– Ah, Levi, vai se foder. Eu me viro sozinho. – Disse entrando no estabelecimento. Não sabia se estava com raiva ou triste – Bom dia. – Disse entregando o papel para um rapaz no balcão da frente. O local era lotado de caixas e estantes que continham mais caixas e parecia ser muito grande e profundo, a cada segundo que passava ali percebia mais e mais que aquela escola talvez fosse exagerada demais em tudo. </p><p>– 1° Ano, certo. – Disse indo para dentro. </p><p>– Achei que você não queria me ajudar. – Disse ao ver Levi parar ao seu lado. – O que te fez voltar? </p><p>– A sua chave tava comigo. – Disse seco, colocando-a em cima do balcão e já virando para sair. </p><p>– Ei Levi, pode me ajudar? – Chamou na esperança de recomeçarem, talvez se fosse gentil o outro cedesse. </p><p>– Não, eu espero que você se foda aí, Eren. – Disse e saiu do local, mas sem antes mostra-lhe o dedo do meio. </p><p>Eren podia sentir seu sangue ferver, borbulhando por todo o seu corpo. Entrar naquela escola estava começando a soar como a pior experiência da sua vida. E mal podia acreditar que justamente a pessoa que o fez querer entrar ali era a mesma pessoa que o estava fazendo sentir vontade de ligar pra sua mãe e dizer que foi tudo uma piada e que já estava pronto pra voltar pra casa, mas seu orgulho jamais o permitiria fazer isso. Lutou demais pra estar ali, e se Levi não queria colaborar, então ele que se fodesse. Eren iria continuar subindo naquela escola, iria criar outros objetivos e alcançá-los, e se tivesse sorte, talvez nem cruzasse mais com ele. </p><p>Do lado de fora, Levi ponderava se devia ajudar o novato ou não, não tinha nada contra Eren particularmente, mas nunca foi conhecido por sua paciência e o garoto era bem atrevido, o pegou de surpresa que teve coragem pra apontar coisas na sua cara e ainda o mandou se foder. No fundo Levi sentia que seria no mínimo interessante tê-lo por perto, uma pessoa além de Hange que conseguia o encarar de frente e não ficar parecendo um ratinho assustado. Mesmo sendo bolsista e vindo de uma cidade pequena, Eren não pareceu se intimidar com ninguém ali dentro, de fato ele parecia querer se livrar de todos, mas provavelmente fosse só o jeito dele de querer ficar na dele, Levi gostava disso, mas ia deixar pra descobrir se o garoto valia a pena quando passasse a cerimônia de boas-vindas. Resolveu que pelo menos por hoje, não seria tão ruim com o garoto, então mandou uma mensagem para uma das poucas pessoas com quem mantinha contato fora a Hange, sua irmã mais nova. </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Levi:</strong> Tem um novato no almoxarifado, alto, bronzeado, olhos verdes, cara de perdido... Leva ele pro quarto 24H.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Isabel:</strong> Nome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Levi:</strong> Seria estranho você ir sabendo, só vá lá e finja coincidência...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Isabel:</strong> Você fez o que com essa criatura?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Levi:</strong> Ele mandou eu me foder, eu devolvi, agora vem ajudar esse idiota logo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Isabel:</strong> Posso ver por que gostou dele kkkkk, crush ou amizade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Levi:</strong> Você não vai viver muito pra descobrir se continuar com essa merda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Isabel:</strong> Tá, já até tô chegando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Levi:</strong> Ótimo, porque eu tô indo embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Isabel:</strong> Uau, se for quem eu tô vendo, bunda massa...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Levi:</strong> Porque eu ainda falo com você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Isabel:</strong> Por que eu sou a melhor irmã do mundo e arrumo suas merdas, tipo agora com seu óbvio crush...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Levi:</strong> Vai tomar no teu cu. </span>
</p><p>A garota entrou no estabelecimento, vendo na tela de seu aplicativo de mensagens que não era mais capaz de enviar mensagens para Levi, o rapaz havia a bloqueado pela milésima vez. Suspirou balançando a cabeça numa tentativa de conter seu riso, seu irmão nunca mudaria. Assim que avistou o rapaz que parecia ser o novato do qual foi informada, rondou ele um pouco pensando em como iniciar uma conversa. </p><p>Sentindo uma movimentação atrás de si, Eren suspirou e virou. – Desculpa, eu estava tampando sua visão? – Perguntou gentilmente. </p><p>– Na verdade eu estava tentando ver se você era novato, sabe eu tô precisando urgente ajudar alguém, caridade sabe, adoro ajudar e você aqui no almoxarifado vai sair cheio de livros, uma mãozinha extra é sempre bem-vinda né? – Ela perguntou numa animação estranha enquanto qualquer um ao redor sabia que ela tava tentando enrolá-lo.</p><p>– Quantos de vocês existem, hein? – Eren perguntou cerrando os olhos numa expressão exagerada de desconfiança, ele podia jurar que tinha pisado num formigueiro de alunos precisando de pontos extras. <em>Era tão difícil assim seguir as regras? </em></p><p>– Deixa eu adivinhar, você conheceu a Hange? Ou o Levi? Talvez a Sasha, ou todos? Se bem que a Sasha não anda com esses dois... Por sinal eu sou Isabel, e pronto, agora você sabe o nome dos quatro que vão te mendigar pontos! Então, qual deles foi? – A garota falava rápido demais e andando sem parar quieta, aquilo já estava deixando Eren louco. </p><p>– Hange e Levi... – Disse em um suspiro pesado. </p><p>– Nossa, que azar, dois de uma vez. </p><p>– E agora você... </p><p>– Você é bem azarado mesmo..., mas e aí fonte de todo o azar do universo, você tem um nome? </p><p>– Eren... – Disse sem muita vontade. </p><p>– YEAGER?! Você está na minha turma na regular! Provavelmente você vai entrar nas avançadas de dança então não vamos nos ver por lá, mas pelo menos no dia a dia estaremos juntinhos. </p><p>– Isso deveria ser algo a ser grato? Você mesma assumiu que eu era azarado por trombar contigo... </p><p>– Ah, eu só estava brincando... A menos que... – Fez que estava pensando e então riu. – Brincadeira, eu estava mesmo brincando! Precisa de ajuda, Eren? Muitos livros? Caminho muito cheio de corredores? O almoço é daqui a pouco, quer companhia até o refeitório? Eu posso te sugerir as melhores comidas... </p><p>Eren achou fofo o jeito da garota, podia ser mais uma delinquente ou bagunceira, mas ao menos era divertida de se ter por perto. Talvez Hange também fosse, só era muito invasiva, isso com toda certeza ela era. Eren se deixou dar um sorriso de lado. </p><p>– Eu vou aceitar a carona até meu dormitório e o almoço, pontos o suficiente? </p><p>– Mais do que isso! Então, amigos? – Ela estendeu a mão e assim que ele tocou para segurar ela o puxou para baixo e se pendurou no pescoço dele em um abraço. – Você é alto demais, quanto mede? Se você por um milagre quiser dançar com alguém fora das avançadas, aceitaria dançar comigo? Por sinal, na sua ficha dizia balé, mas você tem outros interesses? Desculpa, tô falando rápido demais? Farlan diz que eu as vezes exagero... </p><p>– É... Calma, qual foi a primeira pergunta? </p><p>– Ok, eu vou mais devagar... Eren Yeager, quer ser meu novo melhor amigo? </p><p>– Você agora tá indo rápido demais na intimidade. – Disse rindo. </p><p>– Droga. Achei que você ia ceder se eu fizesse carinha fofa.  </p><p>– Quase funcionou. – Eren brincou. </p><p>– Mas a gente vai ter muito tempo pra conversar e eu te convencer que andar comigo é a melhor opção, tipo eu só preciso dos pontos extras porque aparentemente dormir nas aulas é proibido, mas não é como se eu conseguisse dormir no quarto sabe? A Sasha é sonambula e se ela sonha que tá comendo, ela me ataca e me morde, aquele quarto é um campo de guerra meu querido Eren, mas falando sobre você agora, o que você achou da escola?  </p><p>– Eu juro que tô tentando acompanhar... – Começou, mas foi interrompido quando o atendente de antes voltou com seu material escolar em duas caixas de papelão e depois pediu para que ele escolhesse a cor dos cadernos e estojo, que Eren rapidamente optou por preto. Isabel insistiu em levar uma, então Eren pesou rapidamente para lhe dar a mais leve. – Então, Isabel né? Você tinha falado sobre as turmas avançadas de dança, como faz pra entrar? </p><p>– Eu sabia que você ia querer! Quando eu vi sua pontuação e seu histórico eu tive certeza! Cara, 13 anos de balé clássico? E você só tem 15 anos! Isso é tipo UAU! Sabe? Mas então, eu não devia ter dado spoiler, mas já que dei... Na cerimônia de boas-vindas a gente sabe dá boas-vindas a todos, os alunos da avançada fazem uma apresentação em grupo, mas o Levi nunca participa porque ele não consegue sincronizar, ops, ele vai me matar! Você não ouviu nada! – Ela dizia como uma metralhadora de palavras enquanto guiava Eren pelo lado de fora da escola. – Enfim, como eu não dizia, o Levi não participa, mas isso não importa, ele é chato! Depois da apresentação, acho que este ano vai ser o Erwin a apresentar, ele vai introduzir o desafio, dizer que ninguém precisa participar se não quiser e coisa do tipo, e quem quiser participar vai hoje mesmo pra sala de ensaio, cada aluno ganha um instrutor lá dentre os alunos da avançada, eles seguem o mesmo critério pra aceitar ou não um aluno, mas dá pra considerar azar se você cair com o Levi porque ele é muito chato pra avaliação e ele geralmente elimina de cara. Nossa eu tô falando mal dele o tempo todo, tipo ele é meu irmão, mas é inevitável fazer umas reclamações, ele sabe de tudo de qualquer forma. </p><p>– Irmão? Tá, mas como é a seleção? – Perguntou tentando ao máximo evitar o assunto Levi, mas como poderia Levi ser irmão de uma garota tão adorável quando ele era a pior pessoa viva? E também tinham as diferenças físicas, não que todos os irmãos fossem parecidos um com o outro, mas entre Levi e Isabel, só a altura se assemelhava. </p><p>– Meio-irmão, mas ainda assim... E bom, o seu instrutor vai te passar uma coreografia e você vai ter um tempo lá pra pegar e reproduzir bem, se você pegar no tempo certo, você vai pegar um figurino pra apresentar pro resto da escola, se você acertar a coreografia e apresentar direito na frente do público, eles se reúnem pra votar e a palavra que mais conta é do seu instrutor, por isso é ruim cair com Levi, se ele falar que você é ruim os outros são obrigados a acreditar nele pois foi ele que estava lá na sala com você, ano passado quem caiu com Levi foi um garoto do segundo ano, Jean, coitado eu tive pena. Eu ouvi tanta reclamação pra cima desse garoto. </p><p>– Parece difícil... </p><p>– Entrar é a parte mais fácil... Eu já fui das avançadas, mas eu pedi pra sair, muita pressão e eu quase reprovei no ensino regular porque ou eu treinava ou eu estudava, acabei escolhendo estudar ou eu perdia a bolsa né... Por sinal, não tem penalidade nenhuma se você quiser sair, só vão te olhar meio como se você fosse um fracasso, mas eu me acostumei. </p><p>– As pessoas fazem isso com você? – Eren perguntou realmente preocupado. Isabel podia falar pelos cotovelos e ser super energética, mas ela era sim uma boa pessoa, Eren se sentia bem com ela e era injusto que alguém tão bacana fosse maltratada por ter feito uma escolha pessoal. </p><p>– Não se preocupa, como eu disse, eu já acostumei... E nós chegamos nos dormitórios masculinos, qual é o seu mesmo? </p><p>– 24H... </p><p>– Você é o novo parceiro do Connie! O garoto que tava antes foi transferido pra outro... Era um tal de Marco, garoto legal, mas bem na dele sabe, ele é mais velho que a gente também, acho que é do terceiro ano... Por sinal, falei do Connie porque ele é o namorado da Sasha, sabe, a minha colega de quarto... </p><p>– Sim, a que morde... </p><p>– Ela mesmo, por sinal, dica de amizade: nunca ofereça comida por educação pra ela, ela vai aceitar e o pedacinho dela é a comida inteira. E aqui estamos, se você já conheceu Hange e Levi, já deve saber que eles são seus vizinhos da frente né? Você é realmente azarado Eren, assim, eles são meus amigos, mas é aquela coisa, eles dois são ótimos quando você conhece melhor, mas o problema é o caminho entre não conhecer e conhecer melhor, esse percurso é capaz de fazer você matar a Hange ou ser morto pelo Levi... Mas chega de falar deles dois, cadê a chave? – Ela perguntou e logo Eren equilibrou a caixa numa mão só pra pegar a chave com a outra e assim abrir a porta. </p><p>– Pronto, você pode colocar em cima da escrivaninha, eu vou ajeitar tudo durante a noite, a gente tem que ir almoçar agora né? </p><p>– Você ou o Connie tem um bilhetinho no chão... E sim, vamos pro almoço! – A garota disse colocando a caixa no local indicado e abaixando para pegar o papel. – <strong>Eren.</strong> Ah, é pra você... Se importa se eu ler? – Ela pediu o observando dar de ombros. – <strong>“Você esqueceu a sacola com seus uniformes comigo, eu deixei no meu quarto, bate lá que o Levi tá sempre enfurnado lá dentro e ele te devolve. Hange.”</strong> </p><p>– Porra, tinha esquecido completamente que tava com ela. Você pode ir comigo? – Pediu quase sem graça. </p><p>– É ali na frente? Como você se perderia? – A garota perguntou achando esquisito. </p><p>– Não é isso, é que o Levi... – Começou, mas foi interrompido. </p><p>– Você tem medo dele? – Ela perguntou incrédula, era mesmo esse o carinha que mandou Levi se foder? </p><p>– Medo? Quê? Não, mas a gente brigou há pouco... Na verdade não foi uma briga, mas eu acho que ele tá bem puto comigo... – Tentou explicar. </p><p>– E você acha que eu sou a pessoa que vai abrir aquela porta e não receber nenhum objeto sendo atirado em minha direção? Porque se foi, você achou errado, as últimas mensagens que trocamos eu insinuei que ele tem um crush e ele me bloqueou. </p><p>– Qual é o problema em ter um crush? </p><p>– O problema tá em quem é o crush que eu falei, mas quem sou eu pra não ajudar meu novo melhor amigo, eu levo um livro na cara por você! Eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo! – Disse marchando de forma engraçada até a porta. – Toc toc, seu lobo está? – Brincou começando a cantar uma música da Xuxa. </p><p>– Vai tomar no cu, Isabel! – Os dois ouviram a voz grave do outro lado da porta. </p><p>– Vou bater nessa porta até senhor lobo abrir... – Disse brincando com o ritmo da música, ainda que a letra fosse outra, e antes que pudesse bater, o rapaz abriu. </p><p>– Achei que fosse mais corajoso, comprou um chihuahua pra latir na minha porta no seu lugar? Decepcionante, Eren. </p><p>– Tava difícil entender o que você falava, mas vejo que como você abriu a porta tão prontamente pra ela, os latidos funcionaram. </p><p>– Não sei se dou risada ou me ofendo que estão me chamando de cachorra e fingindo que eu não tô aqui... – Isabel se pronunciando quase sem poder conter a risada. </p><p>– Você tá cada vez mais ousado né, pirralho? Pega logo a porra das suas coisas e não aparece na minha frente pelo resto do mês. – Levi disse quase em um rosnado enquanto atirava a sacola na direção do Eren. </p><p>– Acho que ele quer me atacar... Pega ele, Isabel. – Eren brincou e garota riu ao ouvir a porta ser fechada com uma força exagerada. </p><p>– Eren?!  </p><p>– Tô brincando. Desculpa! – Eren se sentiu um pouco envergonhado após a provocação infantil. </p><p>– Não isso, você é PERFEITO! Nunca na minha vida vi alguém falar desse jeito com o Levi! Eu tô morrendo! Você é realmente meu novo melhor amigo, não tem pra onde correr! – Disse enquanto acompanhava o rapaz de volta para o quarto dele, onde ele pendurou o uniforme no armário e deixou o restante em cima da escrivaninha pra arrumar depois, saindo de lá com a moça que ainda tagarelava algo sobre ter que contar pra Hange e mais alguém, enquanto Eren só ria sem saber o que fazer. </p><p>Os dois foram até o refeitório que estava começando a lotar, lá a garota saiu praticamente o arrastando pelas mesas para ir até uma mais no fundo, onde já haviam algumas pessoas, provavelmente seus conhecidos, dos quais só reconheceu Hange. </p><p>– Oi gente, Eren Yeager, meu novo super melhor amigo, acreditam que ele chamou o Levi de cachorro na minha frente? Eu amo esse garoto! – A mesa de repente ficou em silêncio encarando o rapaz que só queria ser eliminado da terra naquele momento. </p><p>– É essa a fama que você vai criar pra mim? Pelo amor de Deus! – Sussurrou alto o suficiente pra qualquer um ali ouvir, e logo a risada da Hange cortou o silêncio. </p><p>– Eu não acredito que perdi duas brigas desses dois, eu vou ter que grudar em um dos dois pra não perder mais nenhuma interação icônica. </p><p>– Como assim duas? – Um rapaz de cabeça raspada perguntou. </p><p>– Levi tava reclamando no quarto que o Eren o mandou ir se foder, tipo na lata, ai ai, muito bom! – Hange disse rindo e logo todos ao redor começaram a rir junto. </p><p>– Bom, vou apresentar você pra galera... Hange que você já conhece, esse aqui é o Connie, o seu colega de quarto. – Disse apontando pro careca. – A Sasha, que eu te falei, minha colega de quarto. – Apontou para uma moça alta de cabelos bem presos num rabo de cavalo. – Historia, ela também é da nossa sala. – Disse apontando para uma loira baixinha. – Petra, ela e o restante são do segundo ano, sendo Connie e Sasha do B, Petra, Hange, Levi e Farlan do A. O Farlan não tá aqui agora, depois eu te apresento pra ele. Por sinal, daqui só a Hange tá nas avançadas de dança. DESCULPA. Eu não devia ter deixado eles saberem que eu deixei você saber. Droga. </p><p>Todos cumprimentaram Eren e foram amigáveis com ele, e ignoraram o deslize da Isabel, pareciam bem acostumados com o jeito da garota. Poderia demorar mais um pouco, mas ele sentia que talvez o problema da escola fosse exclusivamente a existência do Levi, de resto as pessoas eram legais e o ambiente era agradável. Não gostava muito do sistema de divisão da escola, mas não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso, pelo menos não na posição que estava de aluno recém chegado. </p><p>Rapidamente o almoço se passou com todos conversando e incluíram Eren sem nenhum problema, coisa que ele agradeceu, pois sentia que estava preso com Isabel, então no mínimo tinha que se dar bem com a turma dela ou seria difícil conviver sozinho na escola. Não que ele ligasse pra isso, na verdade até gostava de ficar só, mas quanto mais tempo sozinho, seria mais tempo pensando em casa e nos seus amigos, não queria deixar a saudade vencer a vontade de crescer. E não ia demorar tanto assim para se verem de novo, Mikasa e Armin prometeram estudar pra passar em uma universidade de Trost. Seria só durante o ensino médio, quando menos esperasse estaria de novo com os dois, fora que com certeza voltaria pra casa nas férias, então só precisava esperar mais um pouco. </p><p>Depois do almoço, os alunos foram direcionados ao auditório e Hange se despediu do grupo que resolveu continuar juntos, sentaram todos em grupo por lá e ficaram esperando tudo começar, depois de alguns minutos Levi chegou acompanhado de um loiro que rapidamente se apresentou para Eren como Farlan. Levi não ficou com o grupo, indo pra trás do palco por uma porta na lateral, Eren quis perguntar o porquê, mas não precisou pois Isabel prontamente disse que ele estava indo pra onde o restante da turma avançada estava, mesmo que não fosse dançar, precisava ficar junto. </p><p>Dentro de mais alguns minutos, as cortinas foram fechadas e as luzes mudaram, todos fizeram silêncio e logo a cortina estava abrindo novamente junto com uma melodia, as 16 pessoas posicionadas no palco em diferentes poses iniciais que logo foram se quebrando em uma sequência da esquerda para a direita, como uma onda que jogava o movimento de um pro outro. A coreografia parecia bem fácil aos olhos de Eren, mas cobrava uma sincronia absurda, e agora ele entendia porque Isabel tinha citado que Levi não conseguia sincronizar e lembrou o rapaz assumir que não é bom em trabalhos em grupo. <em>Uma pena</em>, Eren pensou. Levi estaria brilhando neste palco. Agora ele odiava admitir, mas Levi tinha uma presença de palco incrível e um talento invejável, se ele estivesse ali no meio as outras pessoas iriam se torar meros figurantes. </p><p>A apresentação terminou com todos nas poses iniciais, logo uma salva de palmas preencheu o local, os dançarinos agradeceram e um loiro alto deu um passo à frente, pegando algo no chão que logo foi identificado como sendo um microfone. </p><p>– Boa tarde e bem-vindos novos alunos da Exploração do Movimento. Eu sou Erwin Smith, sou fiscal do dormitório masculino A-F, representante de classe do 3º ano A e hoje fui escolhido para representar também a turma de dança avançada. – O rapaz se apresentou. – Todos os anos, na cerimônia de abertura, os alunos que quiserem, tanto os veteranos quanto os novatos, podem tentar o nosso desafio para entrar na turma avançada. Nós somos 17 alunos atualmente, e todos nós somos habilitados a sermos seus instrutores, quem for participar da pequena seleção para entrar na turma avançada infelizmente vai perder o evento de abertura das aulas. Não se sintam pressionados a tentar, as aulas avançadas são bem pesadas, tem mais horas de treino, mais apresentações, e os professores exigem bem mais de nós, a seleção também não é fácil. Os que decidirem participar irão sortear um papel naquele potinho – Apontou para Hange que segurava um cubo preto – que contém o nome dos 17 instrutores e então o participante terá 3 horas para aprender uma coreografia com esse instrutor e apresentar para o restante de vocês ainda hoje. Isso não é algo fácil, dá um certo nervosismo, ainda mais pra quem chegou hoje na escola, então saibam que vocês podem tentar novamente no próximo ano! Os alunos que ainda forem participar podem ficar de pé, por favor. </p><p>Ao redor Eren contou que apenas 14 pessoas, fora ele, estavam de pé, Farlan era um deles. Erwin instruiu que aqueles de pé fossem até o palco e um a um eles foram pegando um papel no potinho que Hange segurava e indo até seu instrutor. Na vez do Eren, Hange sorriu animadamente e sussurrou que estava torcendo para que ele a tirasse. Assim que ele pegou o papel, Hange acabou lendo primeiro que ele e o sorriso da moça se desfez, coisa que não passou despercebida ao moreno e nem para os colegas deles que levantaram das cadeiras em apreensão. </p><p>– Levi Ackerman. – Eren leu em voz alta e muita gente pareceu congelar com a menção do nome, todos estavam bem sérios, menos Levi que parecia querer soltar uma gargalhada. Eren acreditava em carma, mas nunca pensou que o veria agir tão rápido assim, se Levi já era um péssimo instrutor para ser pego nessa prova, com Eren ele estaria bem inspirado a ser pior por tudo que Eren o fez nas últimas poucas horas. – Parece que você vai ter sua vingança mais cedo do que imaginava, hein? – Sussurrou para o mais baixo quando se aproximou dele. </p><p>– Você pensa tão mal de mim, Eren. – Fingiu estar ofendido e Eren quis mais uma vez que o universo de repente apagasse sua existência. Era verdade que poderia facilmente foder com as chances do Eren de entrar, mas Levi não gostava de ser injusto e sentia que o rapaz era de fato interessante. </p><p>Quando todas as pessoas já haviam sorteado um instrutor, Erwin fez um breve agradecimento e instruiu as pessoas a irem ao pátio da entrada, onde teriam mais apresentações de boas-vindas. Eren ficou internamente dividido, queria poder ver mais apresentações, saber mais sobre o potencial das outras pessoas ali, e principalmente se sua habilidade estava distante demais dos outros ali. Mas a oportunidade de entrar nas classes avançadas não era algo que ele poderia deixar passar, ele precisava daquilo para estar mais próximo dos seus sonhos, então sem hesitar, se virou para encarar Levi que ainda tinha um sorriso mínimo no rosto. </p><p>– E agora, para onde vamos? Devo me trocar primeiro? – Perguntou tentando conter seu entusiasmo. </p><p>– Sim, vamos voltar pro dormitório e você coloca uma roupa de treino e já pegue algo que queira usar pra apresentar. Nós vamos disponibilizar figurinos, mas em caso de você preferir algo seu... – Levi deu de ombros enquanto já andava na direção dos dormitórios. Eren não pôde deixar de notar que a maioria dos outros estavam indo em outra direção. </p><p>– Pra onde eles estão indo?  </p><p>– Para sala de ensaio geral, nós vamos treinar em outro lugar, eu reservei uma sala menor em caso de alguém ser azarado o suficiente pra cair comigo... – Disse em tom zombeteiro, claramente querendo desestabilizar o moreno que apenas sorriu. </p><p>– O que acontece se eu te surpreender e for melhor do que você pensa? – Eren resolveu tentar. </p><p>– Se eu sozinho aprovar você, você já está dentro. </p><p>– Isso tem algo a ver com você sempre recusar todo mundo, ou com você ser tipo uma estrela aqui dentro? – Eren questionou enquanto abria a porta do próprio quarto. </p><p>– Quem sabe? Agora entra aí e troca de roupa logo, você vai ter menos de 3 horas. – Disse empurrando o rapaz pra dentro, resolvendo esperar no corredor. </p><p>Eren trocou de roupa rápido, não querendo desperdiçar muito do seu precioso tempo, pegou também uma calça de duas cores e duas camisas, uma preta de gola alta e mangas longas, e uma branca lisa de tamanho bem maior que ele vestia, as dobrou direitinho e colocou numa bolsa de treinos que ele havia trago de casa, aproveitando pra socar lá dentro algumas barras de cereal e sua garrafa térmica com água, que só agora percebeu que não havia bebido nada. Um pensamento no fundo da sua mente o condenou, avisando-o que se dona Carla sonhasse com aquilo, ele estaria fodido, no mínimo.</p><p> Já ia sair quando viu que ainda estava descalço e colocou as sapatilhas de forma apressada e quase caindo em cima dos móveis, e pegando sua bota favorita na sua mala, rezava pra que a coreografia se Levi o deixasse usar aquela roupa, foi uma das que colocou na mala já com essa intenção em mente, mas se não desse hoje, tentaria numa outra vez. </p><p>– Demorou demais, já perdemos 17 minutos, vá se alongando enquanto anda, só vou deixar você alongar perna por 2 minutos quando entrar na sala. – Disse em tom autoritário, era a primeira vez que Eren ouvia aquele tom que fez toda a sua pele se arrepiar de um jeito horrível, como se tivesse acabado de pisar numa casa assombrada ou entrado num cemitério abandonado em plenas três da manhã, foi realmente assustador, e fez o garoto piscar algumas vezes antes de começar os alongamentos enquanto tentava seguir os passos ligeiros do outro. </p><p>Não demorou até que estivessem de frente a mais uma porta que Levi abriu depressa e Eren correu pra dentro já terminando seus alongamentos, algo o avisava que era melhor não irritar Levi, pelo menos não quando sua vaga no curso avançado estava em jogo, deixaria pra descontar esse pânico que estava sentido depois. Com certeza teria volta, ele pensava consigo mesmo. </p><p>– Estou pronto! – Anunciou antes da contagem de 2 minutos que estava fazendo mentalmente. </p><p>– Ótimo, já está familiarizado com <em>Adore You</em>, de Harry Styles? </p><p>– Sim... Digo, acho que ouvi vezes o suficiente pra ter uma noção boa... </p><p>– Certo, antes de subir no palco a gente teve que sortear entre nós algumas músicas entre as últimas 20 que coreografamos, essa foi originalmente feita por Hange e Moblit e era pra ser dançada em dupla, mas eu adaptei semanas atrás e apresentei individualmente, assim como você vai fazer hoje. – Disse enquanto terminava seus próprios alongamentos. – Eu vou agora dançar ela completa, e logo após a gente começa. – Avisou abanando a mão para que o moreno se distanciasse, e logo acertou o celular na caixa de som e deu play, indo para sua posição. </p><p>Eren se sentiu completamente hipnotizado pelos movimentos de Levi, em seus próprios pensamentos, imaginava se o mais baixo estava manipulando o espaço ao seu redor, fazendo tudo parar de existir e aquela sala que antes parecia grande para os dois, agora era pequena demais para o Ackerman, de certa forma era como se fosse errado deixar Levi em um lugar tão pequeno, tão reservado, sem o coro surpreso da plateia, era errado manter aquilo tudo trancafiado, mas Eren também sentia uma urgência em se sentir superior por ter tido essa visão só para si. Era como sentir orgulho de ser tão egoísta, isso tudo o deixava tão perturbado. Odiava Levi com toda certeza, mas jamais conseguiria odiá-lo quando se movia tão bem. </p><p>A música parou e Eren precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar da visão de Levi com a franja colada na testa por uma fina camada de suor, sua respiração quase pesada, mais ainda controlada o suficiente para que pudesse repetir tudo umas 10 vezes antes de estar realmente cansado, mas ele conseguiria se forçar a ainda mais se fosse necessário. </p><p>Eren se aproximou e respirou fundo antes de finalmente falar.  – Caralho! Isso foi incrível! Começamos agora mesmo? Eu quero fazer aquela parte do <em>“I'd walk through fire for you”</em>. Pareceu tão rápido, vamos logo Levi! </p><p>– Ok pirralho... Você aprende melhor eu na sua frente ou olhando pra mim no espelho? </p><p>– Espelho, eu sou ruim com esquerda e direita quando ficam falando pra eu ir pra uma ou outra... </p><p>Levi não conseguiu segurar a vontade de rir, como o garoto conseguia simplesmente admitir algo que contaria na sua avaliação assim de cara? Não conseguiu também negar a si mesmo que a sinceridade do outro beirava a ser algo fofo e inocente. Não sabia se usaria isso contra o garoto ou não, mas que poderia, sim, poderia. </p><p>– Começa com uma pose, você pode escolher qualquer uma que quiser, pode imitar a minha também. </p><p>– Que tal essa? – Eren sugeriu rapidamente posando, levou menos de dois segundos para que Levi suspirasse pesado com a referência. </p><p>– Jojo? Sério? Como se não bastasse Hange enchendo o saco com essa merda. – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. </p><p>– Então você conhece a pose do Josuke, posso? Posso??? – Pediu animadamente enquanto Levi estava preso numa expressão de desgosto. </p><p>– Que seja. – Disse por fim em mais um suspiro pesado. – Agora você vai desmanchar a pose e começar a andar sem sair do lugar, tem que fazer isso como eu fiz na minha. – Disse e repetiu o passo esperando o outro repetir. </p><p>Levi estaria mentindo se falasse que não ficou impressionado. Em pouco menos de 2 horas Eren já havia pegado toda a coreografia. Algumas vezes chegou a pensar que o garoto não estava levando a sério, pois ele não pontuava os passos direito e já ia direto pra como faria no palco, até mesmo as expressões faciais ele já fazia junto e cantava a música o tempo todo, era curioso de ver, e um pouco irritante por toda a cantoria. Ainda teve que corrigir muitas coisas, mas era bom como Eren repetia o movimento quantas vezes ele o dissesse para fazê-lo sem reclamar de cansaço. </p><p>– Pausa pra comer e aí a gente faz do início? Por favor, minha barriga tá morrendo... – Fez drama e Levi revirou os olhos, mas cedeu mesmo assim. </p><p>– Só porque você já pegou tudo, mas depois você vai repetir do início ao final sem erros 10 vezes, a décima eu vou filmar e ver em slow motion pra ver se você tá fazendo certo mesmo ou apenas me enganando com a velocidade. </p><p>– E depois a gente monta o figurino? </p><p>– Sim, o que você trouxe por sinal? </p><p>– Aqui – Estendeu a bolsa para o outro enquanto tirava suas barras de cereal de dentro. </p><p>– Nem fodendo.  </p><p>– É, desconfiei que não ia combinar com a música depois que você disse... – Disse desanimado. </p><p>– Eu acho que já tenho algo em mente, tem algo contra branco e amarelo? </p><p>– Fora que não realça meus olhos? Nada. – Deu de ombros e enquanto bebia um pouco d'água e abria uma das barras. </p><p>– Ugh. Tenho quase certeza que lá tem uma calça branca que caiba em você, o tênis também não vai ser difícil, mas eu tinha em mente uma blusa branca e um cardigã curto amarelo que tem lá, é um amarelo meio escuro, ficaria bom com a música... </p><p>– Eu uso o que você quiser, sem problemas... – Falou de boca cheia e viu Levi revirar os olhos. </p><p>– Melhor assim. Maquiagem vai ser leve, mas vou colocar umas escamas de peixe num lado do seu rosto só pra fazer referência ao clipe oficial, acho que uns tons de marrom e amarelo ficam bons... </p><p>– Eu acho que nesse ponto você não tá pedindo minha opinião né? </p><p>– Não. Só pensando alto pra preencher o silêncio enquanto você come. </p><p>– Entendi... É engraçado como de vez em quando você fica falante, mesmo sendo tão sério e calado. </p><p>– Hm... – Levi se limitou, enquanto pensava se estava mesmo sendo observado. </p><p>– E voltamos a programação normal... – Brincou. </p><p>– Você me conhece há poucas horas, não tem como saber o que é normal ou não. </p><p>– Estou apenas deduzindo. Você não parece ser do tipo que fala muito, mas sempre que abre a boca é pra quebrar o coração e os sonhos de alguém. Você é tipo a <em>Katherine</em>. </p><p>– Você está citando <em>Shakespeare</em>, <em>10 coisas que odeio em você</em> ou <em>The Vampire Diaries</em>? Eu juro se for a vampira eu vou socar sua cara contra esse espelho até eu pegar uns 70 anos de azar. </p><p>– Era <em>Shakespeare</em>, mas todos servem. É uma coisa de <em>Katherine</em>s serem gente ruim, tem certeza que seu nome é Levi, <em>Kat</em>? </p><p>– O menos ofensivo, – Pensou um pouco – e isso faria de você quem no enredo? </p><p>– Por que eu estragaria a surpresa? </p><p>– Se você sonhar que é o <em>Petruchio</em>, considere-se morto, Eren. – Disse lembrando-se o nome do interesse romântico da <em>Katherine</em> nesta peça. </p><p>– Não tô dizendo nada. – Levantou as mãos em rendição, sem deixar que o mais baixo visse seu sorriso ladino, logo levantando e indo a marcação do início. – Que tal voltarmos ao trabalho? – Desviou do assunto. </p><p>Levi resolveu deixar aquela provocação passar e voltar ao treino, se Eren passasse para as aulas avançadas, ele teria tempo o suficiente para infernizar o rapaz. E se aquilo tiver sido uma cantada, os problemas de Levi só teriam começado, Hange e Isabel nunca mais o deixariam em paz se descobrissem. Sua mente de repente estava carregada. Ótimo, exatamente o que eu precisava. Pensou enquanto colocava uma cadeira na frente de Eren. Nem ao menos avisou quando deu play na música e logo Eren performou a mesma coisa as 10 vezes, a última com Levi assistindo em slow motion pelo celular e se certificando que estava tudo certo, e depois fazendo Eren repetir por mais 20 minutos ininterruptos. </p><p>– Posso entender por que dizem que você é o pior, eu sinto que amanhã vou acordar todo quebrado, nunca repeti tanto a mesma coreo por tanto tempo sem pausas... </p><p>– Quê.? – Chamou confuso. </p><p>– Não que eu esteja reclamando. Lembrança muscular é a melhor, minha mãe sempre diz isso. – Se corrigiu rápido, realmente não queria irritar Levi e perder sua vaga. </p><p>– Não é por isso que dizem que eu sou o pior... – Disse fechando a sala, os dois agora iriam se preparar para a apresentação, Eren precisava tomar um banho e provar o figurino. </p><p>– Não? – Perguntou confuso.  </p><p>– Não. – Confirmou, suspirando mentalmente por não ter tido a chance de ser realmente ruim com Eren, mas a verdade é que o rapaz pegava tudo muito rápido, foram pouquíssimas vezes em que teve se repetir demais, a maior parte do tempo Eren repetia as coisas sozinho até estar satisfeito e chamá-lo para avaliar. Ele era com certeza diferente dos outros, bem mais atentos aos detalhes e bem menos idiota do que esperava ao ouvir que ele não entendia as direções. Mas ainda era irritante que ele precisava criar onomatopeias para todos os passos, segundo o rapaz, era mais fácil decorar se pudesse fazer um som ao fazer. Levi nunca entenderia isso, mas se o ajudava a aprender, Levi não proibiria, a menos é claro que estivesse num dia ruim. </p><p>Não demorou até que eles chegassem de volta nos dormitórios, onde Eren pegou seus produtos de higiene, arrumando na necessaire da escola, pegando também uma toalha e indo tomar seu banho. Quando voltou, Levi já estava na frente do seu quarto com alguns cabides com roupas e uma maleta de carrinho. </p><p>– Você demora demais no banho, espero que esteja pelo menos limpo de verdade. – Comentou num típico tom de crítica e Eren riu. </p><p>– Quer checar? – Provocou e tomou um tapa na nuca. </p><p>– Vim fazer sua maquiagem, e você tem que provar essas roupas. </p><p>– Ok... – Disse se aproximando da porta e batendo – Licença Connie... </p><p>– Educado demais, esse é seu quarto também, sabia? – Levi falou baixo. </p><p>– Ainda não me acostumei. – Disse coçando o pescoço. </p><p>– Você já terminou a coreo ou desistiu do diabo? – Connie perguntou ao abrir a porta. </p><p>– O diabo está aqui. – Ele sussurrou abrindo espaço para que Levi entrasse no quarto. </p><p>– E ele não desistiu, está na prova do figurino. – Levi completou. </p><p>– Já estão completando as sentenças um do outro... O que aconteceu naquela sala? A gente tava apostando quem ia sair com uma lesão corporal. </p><p>– Quero todo o dinheiro pra mim então. – Levi decretou. – A gente nem se xingou, eu mereço. </p><p>– Pior que é verdade, a gente foi bem profissional. – Eren se orgulhou, agora vendo que de fato Levi não havia sido tão filho da puta com ele. </p><p>– Ainda tem daqui pra apresentação pra vocês se matarem, eu tenho fé no seu temperamento curto Levi, não se reprima por uma bunda gostosa. – Eren não pode deixar de corar com comentário, mas resolveu fingir que nem havia ouvido. </p><p>– Eu vou matar cada um de vocês. – Levi disse baixo e rouco, dava até pra enxergar uma áurea negra que com certeza foi o que fez Connie sair voando para fora do quarto, gritando um <em>“tchau Eren”</em> no processo. </p><p>Enquanto os dois conversavam, ou melhor, trocavam farpas, Eren tinha aproveitado para vestir uma cueca e secar parcialmente os fios curtos com a toalha. Logo que Connie saiu ele só estendeu a mão pra Levi que demorou um pouco até entender que o outro pedia as roupas, entregando tudo ao rapaz antes de abrir espaço na cama para se sentar e esperá-lo se vestir. </p><p>– Ficou como você queria? – Eren perguntou enquanto abotoava os botões de forma errada, fazendo Levi o encarar com raiva. </p><p>– Você tem o que? 5 anos? – Perguntou, batendo nas mãos do rapaz e abrindo os botões para fechá-los da maneira correta. Eren não pode deixar de corar um pouco com o ato, mas não sabia se era timidez ou vergonha por ter errado. Levi aproveitou para fechar também o cardigã que o rapaz já vestia por cima da camisa.  </p><p>– Desculpa... – Disse escondendo o rosto com as costas de uma mão. </p><p>– Foda-se, senta aí logo pra eu começar isso. – Ditou puxando Eren para a cama, onde se sentou do seu lado completamente travado sem saber o que fazer, forçando Levi a revirar os olhos e ajeitar Eren lado, virando-se junto para ficarem de frente um pro outro. </p><p>– Eu fecho os olhos ou o que? – Eren perguntou envergonhado. </p><p>– Faz o que você quiser, só não me atrapalhe. – Disse enquanto abria sua mala de maquiagens, logo desembalando um conjunto de pinceis sobre seu colo e colocando tudo que iria usar ao seu lado, finalmente se virando para Eren que estava de olhos fechados. – Você sabe seu tom de pele? </p><p>– Não... Era a Mikasa quem fazia essas coisas pra mim, digo, uma amiga minha... </p><p>– Inútil..., mas ok, eu vou ter que testar essas duas... – Disse mais para si mesmo, logo fazendo um teste com as bases e pós nas bochechas de Eren, até ficar satisfeito com um tom e pegando o demaquilante para limpar a bagunça. Mal tinha feito qualquer coisa e já sentia o braço doer de tanto erguer pra chegar no rosto do mais novo. – Você é muito alto, deita. – Disse já derrubando o rapaz com as costas contra a cama. </p><p>– Que susto, meu Deus. Você quer me matar? – Eren perguntou sentindo seu coração bater descontrolado, ele realmente não estava esperando ser jogado para trás, e a sensação que estava caindo realmente o pegou de surpresa. </p><p>– A resposta é sim. – Levi disse com um sorriso ladino que aos olhos de Eren pareciam ser uma óbvia ameaça, e ao ver o menor engatinhar por cima de si o fez gelar por dentro. Era como se fosse uma presa aos olhos do seu predador natural. </p><p>Eren engoliu seco com a proximidade e ao sentir e assistir Levi sentar-se na sua barriga, puxando as maquiagens e pinceis para mais perto despreocupadamente. Resolveu não fechar os olhos, não tinha certeza de mais nada na sua mente, mas não queria fechar os olhos, não queria deixar de ver o outro rapaz, assisti-lo colocar um pouco de base nas costas de uma mão que logo estava puxando seus cabelos levemente para trás, afim de deixar o seu rosto livre, não demorou para que ele se abaixasse e começasse a pegar o conteúdo nas costas das mãos com um pincel e espalhar pelo rosto do mais novo. </p><p>Demorou algum tempo até que eles terminassem aquilo, depois de alguns minutos naquela posição com Levi tão próximo e observando cada detalhe do seu rosto enquanto ele fazia o mesmo Eren conseguiu para de se sentir tão intimidado e até pôde relaxar. Perto da hora das apresentações, Hange e Isabel abriram a porta do quarto numa animação enorme a procura dos dois, devido a concentração de Levi desenhando as últimas escamas e Eren tentando ao máximo não dormir com os toques leves do pincel no seu rosto, os dois acabaram tomando um susto maior do que as duas já esperavam dar. Eren acabou se levantando assustado, fazendo Levi cair sentado no seu colo. </p><p>– PUTA QUE PARIU, CARALHO! SE EU TIVER BORRADO ESSA MERDA POR CAUSA DE VOCÊS DUAS, NÃO VAI SOBRAR UM FIO DE CABELO PROS LEGITAS! – Levi gritou com a voz engrossando mais que o normal, Eren não conseguiu evitar de tremer embaixo do rapaz furioso. </p><p>– Invadi sua privacidade, <em>sunshine</em>? – Hange perguntou com a voz forçadamente doce, para então abrir um sorriso maldoso e continuar. – Que pena. </p><p>– Hange, sua vagabunda do caralho, você tá fodida! – Levi praticamente rosnou enquanto inclinava Eren de volta para deitar na cama. – E você que invenção de levantar caralho, eu podia ter estragado tudo. – Reclamou agora com Eren, e as duas presentes notaram na hora a mudança no tom, se encarando rapidamente para ver se não tinham imaginado coisas. </p><p>– Desculpa Levi, tem como arrumar? – Eren perguntou quase amuado, fez de tudo pra não irritar o outro e agora tinha ido tudo por água abaixo. </p><p>– Não borrou... Pra sorte delas. – Disse ainda com a voz carregada de raiva. – Agora deixa eu terminar isso. </p><p>– A gente veio ver se vocês já tinham terminado, a apresentação começa em alguns minutos. – Isabel disse e Eren viu Levi tremer em ódio enquanto sua expressão se amargava. </p><p>– Se você ainda enxerga, eu tô ocupado, quando ele estiver pronto nós vamos. – Respondeu entredentes. </p><p>– Vamos, bel, ele quer ficar mais tempo montado no teu novo cunhado, ótima posição por sinal, notei também que você não voltou pra barriga... A sentada foi gostosa, Eren? – Hange comentou enquanto saia e empurrava Isabel para fora do quarto. Levi notou Eren corar e respirou fundo. </p><p>– Hange é melhor você dormir hoje com o Moblit ou eu vou acabar com a sua raça! – Levi ameaçou, levantando-se um pouco para voltar a onde estava antes. </p><p>– Ele não xingou o Eren, quem é esse garoto e como transformou meu irmão? – Isabel cochichou para Hange ao vê-la fechar a porta. </p><p>– Ele pareceu mais preocupado do que irritado, isso tá sendo ótimo de ver... E ele realmente não voltou pra barriga... – Comentou e as duas riram. </p><p>– Na real, você já tá pronto. – Levi disse sério e se ajeitando para sair de cima do rapaz, dava pra ver que o mais novo tinha ficado tenso, e naquele momento estava tentando conter seus pensamentos de matar a Hange para si mesmo. Não havia notado maldade na posição em que estavam até ela expor, e agora não conseguiria mais trabalhar devido a sua raiva e o claro desconforto do outro. </p><p>– Antes delas entrarem ainda faltava umas, você mesmo tinha dito... – Eren lembrou confuso. </p><p>– Dá pra ficar assim. – Ia se levantar, mas sentiu Eren segurá-lo pela cintura para mantê-lo no lugar. </p><p>– Termine essa porra direito, se eu não for entrar, quero que seja porque você me achou incompetente e não porque você foi incompetente. – Eren disse sério e Levi pôde apenas suspirar em desistência, pegando o pincel que estava usando e terminando as últimas escamas do pescoço do rapaz. </p><p>Quando terminou a maquiagem, Eren se levantou novamente derrubando o menor em seu colo outra vez, agora Levi nem se importava mais, se Eren pretendia se fazer de idiota, ele seguiria o jogo, agora arrumando o cabelo do rapaz naquela posição. Não demorou muito e ele estava pronto, então se levantou e ficou observando-o calçar os tênis que trouxe para poderem voltar ao auditório. Levi viu que estava ficando tarde, então deixou suas coisas no quarto de Eren e o arrastou rapidamente pelos corredores. Enquanto isso o mais novo estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos, se sentindo tonto por tantas mudanças, primeiro admirava Levi, então passou a temê-lo, depois a odiá-lo, agora o achava atraente demais, e algo dizia que ainda sentia todas essas coisas misturadas, ele estava jurando a si mesmo que o mais baixo ainda o faria ficar louco. Nunca foi do tipo que pensava nessas coisas, Levi estava realmente mexendo com sua mente. </p><p>– Ei pirralho, tá nervoso? – Perguntou ao chegarem nas portas do auditório. </p><p>– Não... Só ansioso. – Respondeu com um sorriso confiante enquanto ambos desciam as escadas do local. </p><p>– Ótimo, você vai ficar lá atrás e eu sentarei aqui na frente pra assistir, se fizer merda eu te reprovo. – Avisou enquanto apontava para uma porta escura na lateral do palco. </p><p>– Você não teria coragem de reprovar alguém tão adorável como eu. – Eren brincou e foi capaz de desviar do tapa que ia receber, logo correndo para os camarins. </p><p>Levi não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ladino que apareceu no seu rosto, Eren era diferente, era esforçado, fazia tudo com paixão, era desafiador, intrigante, seria interessante mantê-lo por perto, então nos fins das contas, o mais novo estava certo, não conseguiria reprovar alguém como Eren. </p><p>Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo o auditório se encheu e Erwin apareceu no palco para anunciar que as apresentações começariam. Para sorte de Levi que não queria continuar ali por muito tempo, Eren foi escolhido para abrir a apresentação. </p><p>As cortinas foram fechadas, e por algum erro técnico que Levi anotou bem na sua mente que teria que ir lá brigar com seja quem fosse o responsável por aquela palhaçada, a música começou antes da cortina abrir, ainda era possível ver a silhueta do rapaz que logo fez a pose inicial e começou a coreografia como se aquilo tivesse sido combinado, a cortina foi rapidamente aberta ainda nos primeiros passos, fazendo Eren aparecer com um sorriso provocante no palco, enquanto dançava um pouco mais sexy do que Levi estava esperando, o rapaz parecia se divertir no palco, durante o refrão Levi se permitiu sentir um pouco de orgulho, o rapaz tinha realmente conseguido pegar a velocidade certa, e logo os olhos dos dois se encontraram um pouco antes do segundo refrão, Eren mexendo a boca junto da frase <em>“I just wanna tell you something lately you've been on my mind”</em> agora estavam presos por algum encanto especial, nenhum dos dois sendo capazes de quebrar o contato visual. A única coisa que passava pela cabeça do mais velho era o que diabos isso significava, teorias correndo soltas pela sua mente ao mesmo tempo que parecia não pensar em nada pois estava ocupado demais preso nos olhos verdes brilhantes daquele garoto, se contendo para não fazer algo que pudesse se arrepender.</p><p>A música acabou com Eren fazendo um movimento não combinado, parecia uma finalização para a música, mas mais do que isso, pois passar os dedos pelos lábios e em seguidas atirá-los na direção de Levi não podia ser apenas a finalização da música, certo? Levi teve que segurar a vontade de mandá-lo tomar no cu por essas provocações sem sentido. O rapaz então cumprimentou a plateia e as cortinas fecharam novamente, dando a Levi a oportunidade de levantar e ir à sala de controles fazer sua reclamação enquanto lutava para não pensar naquele maldito garoto atrevido. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>